


Guilt and desire

by Supertights



Series: Dragon Days [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bathing/Washing, Canon Jewish Character, Crack Pairing, Exhaustion, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slashy, Superheroes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look, a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt and desire

"A little food and the prospect of sleep can keep a guy going forever but damn, I need a shower," said Rich.

Vance sat on the edge of the washroom vanity, his nose crinkled as Rich lifted his arms, struggling to get his shirt off. Vance reached out and pulled it over Rich's head, tossing it to the floor next to the helmet. "You do smell like dragon," he agreed.

"Speak for yourself." Rich took hold of Vance's chin, angling it to the light and raised the washcloth to daub the dried blood trails away from his nose. "I thought you didn't get nose bleeds anymore."

"I don't. Generally."

"Thanks." Rich leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the nose, then harder on the lips. "Don't think I didn't notice you shielding me from that last blast of dragon fire."

"When you were all gooey on the floor?"

"Wanna help me get rid of the smell of dragon?" Rich said suggestively. The rest of his uniform fell in an untidy pile on the floor. "You wash my back, I wash yours."

Vance smiled wearily. "I thought you'd never ask." He stripped out of his own uniform, leaving it on the floor with Rich's and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. "I hope Captain America has a soft bed."

Rich grinned. "How long 'til we have to be back?"

"Cap said a couple of hours." Vance sighed as he climbed into the shower, letting the stream of water hit his aching muscles.

"Enough time for some fooling around in his bed then--" Rich pushed in next to him. "Shampoo me?"

"Sacrilege!" Vance picked up the bottle telekinetically and poured it liberally onto Rich's head. "Bend down here, beanpole." He began to work the shampoo into foam, sliding his fingers through Rich's long hair. "Ever hear of a hair cut?"

"Only every day from my Mom and Dad--" Rich flashed him a quick grin then stood up to rinse his head.

"So in your plan, do we get a few minutes sleep?" Vance looked up, just a little, to meet Rich's eyes.

Rich reached past his face, thumb grazing his cheek as he returned the favour, the slippery shampoo washing easily through Vance's short hair. Vance closed his eyes, the scalp massage drawing a low hum of approval from his reluctant mouth.

"You need to sleep?" Rich's mouth brushed Vance's ear lobe. "Rinse."

"We are not making out in Captain America's bed." Vance sounded less sure, even to his own ears. Biting his lip, he added with the barest hint of a smile, "Much."

Laughing, Rich leaned against Vance until his back hit the shower wall, one strong hand on the back of Vance's neck, the other skimming his hip. "Yeah?"

"Maybe--"

"We don't have to do anything but-- if you're feeling adventurous?" Rich's lips pressed to Vance's, hot and demanding, his tongue slipping into Vance's mouth with practiced ease. His hands moved to cup Vance's ass, squeezing. "Or--"

Vance might play at being standoffish but he loved it, the attention, the intimate touches when no one was watching, the feel of Rich's body against his. "Or?" he breathed, hearing the hitch in his voice as Rich's fingers played along the length of his cock.

Rich leaned his forehead against Vance's, smiling. "Face it, Astrovik. I know what gets you off better than anyone else alive. We could have hot shower sex right now but you're just burning to fuck in Cap's bed, mess his red, white and blue sheets up and bask in the afterglow of guilt." Rich made the word fuck a long dirty drawl of desire. "I can see it in your face."

It was true. Rich was right, he did, Vance was, and, more than anything, he loved a good guilt trip. A product of his Jewish upbringing. He wanted to smack Rich in the face for being a pompous know-it-all but instead he turned off the water and stepped out the shower, drying his body telekinetically.

"You talk to much," Vance murmured. "Less tell, more show."


End file.
